


Mes deuils et mes tourments.

by plume_94



Category: Macaez
Genre: Harcèlement, M/M, chateau, mariage arrangé, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Le garçon se remit à fredonner et Emmanuel s'avança vers lui, comme hypnotisé. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans un tableau, de n'avoir pas le droit de se trouver là, d'être en trop. La scène se déroulant devant ses yeux lui paraissait magique, la lune éclairait le visage du garçon de sa clarté blanche et cela faisait ressortir la mélancolie qui se dégageait de Damien. Emmanuel admirait le contraste entre la blancheur de son visage sous les rayons de la lune et de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux.





	Mes deuils et mes tourments.

 

Emmanuel, immobile, regardait le château qui s'élevait devant ses yeux. Il était le prince de la famille M et son père avait promis au père de la famille princière S de donner en mariage son fils à leur fille. Il avait bien essayé de faire entendre raison à son père sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre pour femme une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas mais c'était peine perdue. Ces alliances étaient la tradition des familles princières depuis des siècles afin d'entretenir de bonnes relations entre les familles. Emmanuel soupira et vit du coin de l’œil son père frapper à la lourde porte en bois pour faire entendre qu'ils étaient arrivés.

 

Une servante vint leur ouvrir et les pria d'entrer. Emmanuel, un peu décontenancé, s'avança et la suivit jusqu'à une grande pièce qui devait être le salon. Un grand homme, aux cheveux et à la barbe châtains et aux yeux marrons, s'approcha alors de son père pour lui serrer la main puis lui serra la sienne. Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des grands yeux bleus s'avança à sa suite pour les saluer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Emmanuel lui sourit timidement, il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de figure maternelle autour de lui étant orphelin de mère et n'ayant pas de sœurs. Il était fils unique. C'est en parti pour ça qu'il avait fini par céder à son père, il n'avait pas envie de devenir un poids pour lui.

 

L'homme leur offrit de s'asseoir sur un sofa et demanda à sa femme d'aller chercher _Sophie_. Emmanuel savait que c'était la fille à laquelle il devait être marié, il savait au moins ça. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi elle devait ressembler, ce qu'elle aimait, sa personnalité... Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une jeune fille élégante entrer dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, de longs cheveux noirs détachés et de grands yeux bleus. Elle portait une longue et belle robe blanche et elle s'avança timidement vers lui. Il se leva et prit la main qu'elle lui tendit pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire auquel il répondit volontiers. Comme tout cela lui semblait bizarre. Il ne connaissait cette fille que depuis quelques secondes et dans quelques jours ils seraient mariés. Emmanuel se rassit et Sophie s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui. Ils écoutèrent leurs parents discuter du mariage et de tout l'arrangement qui devait se faire autour en essayant de comprendre le maximum. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Emmanuel décrocha et se perdit dans son imagination.

 

Une heure plus tard, les parents de Sophie se levèrent et les convièrent à s'asseoir à table pour passer au repas. La mère se dirigea vers l'escalier et Emmanuel fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda où c'est qu'elle allait et fut arrêté dans ses pensées par le majordome qui arrivait avec le repas sur un chariot. Il se tourna ensuite vers le père de Sophie qui avait commencé à parler :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, ma femme est allé chercher Damien. C'est notre fils aîné et le frère de Sophie. Il reste enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre à rien faire, simplement à lire ou à jouer de la musique. J'ai obtenu de lui qu'il descende au moins pour le repas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour mériter un fils pareil, c'est un bon à rien qui ne sera jamais seigneur. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un fils si bien élevé mon seigneur.

\- Allons, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça ! »

A ces mots, la mère de Sophie entra dans la pièce et Emmanuel vit bientôt un jeune garçon, de son âge, entrer après elle. Le garçon avait un air las sur le visage, de grands yeux marrons et une barbe naissante. Ses cheveux noirs, attachés en couette et pas peignés, lui donnaient un air négligé qui frappèrent Emmanuel. Le garçon était tout le contraire de lui ou en tout cas tout le contraire de ce à quoi un prince devait ressembler si on écoutait son père. Il lui avait tout d'abord appris qu'un prince devait toujours avoir les cheveux coupés courts et la barbe bien rasée pour paraître propre et présentable aux yeux du monde. Le garçon, Damien, s'assit en face de lui en se laissant glisser sur la chaise et posa sa joue sur son poing. Emmanuel l'observa attentivement et remarqua ses longs cils noirs et ses joues un peu rosées. Contrairement à sa sœur, il était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents : les yeux marrons et étincelants de son père et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène de sa mère. Mais il avait quelque chose de plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Soudain le garçon releva la tête et le dévisagea d'un air détaché. Emmanuel eut alors honte de le fixer ainsi et baissa le regard vers son assiette. Il prit ses couverts dans ses mains et commença à manger. Il ne releva pas la tête du repas.

 

Plus tard, après le dessert, le garçon était remonté dans sa chambre après l'avoir salué lui et son père et après leur avoir dit combien ça lui faisait plaisir qu'ils soient ici. Emmanuel savait qu'il mentait et avait juste essayé de paraître cordial. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le problème de ce garçon. Il lui avait paru maigre quand il l'avait regardé s'éloigner et il lui semblait qu'il transportait une aura de mélancolie et de désespoir avec lui. Le père de Sophie soupira quand son fils ne fut plus dans la même pièce que lui :

« Je vous l'avez dit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui.

\- Georges, arrêtez un peu, voulez-vous... murmura sa femme.

\- Marie, notre fils va devenir un bon à rien ! Ce n'est pas en lisant et en jouant de la musique à longueur de journée qu'il va se trouver un boulot dans cette société ! »

Sa femme se tut et Emmanuel vit Sophie baisser les yeux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. Afin de se sortir de cette mauvaise ambiance, Emmanuel demanda où était la salle d'eau à la mère qui lui désigna les escaliers avec un sourire gêné.

 

Emmanuel monta les escaliers et se mit à chercher la salle d'eau. Ce côté du château était complètement silencieux mais en tendant bien l'oreille Emmanuel entendit un doux bruit de cordes. Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait la musique et déboucha bientôt sur une terrasse. Le garçon était adossé contre un mur de pierres, les jambes dans le vide et grattait une guitare en fredonnant un air. Emmanuel l'observa en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il voyait à quel point le garçon était concentré sur les cordes qui vibraient sous ses doigts et tout à coup il se mit à chanter le début d'une chanson :

 

« Il est un endroit perdu  
Il est un endroit tu sais  
Où je recueille en passant  
Mes deuils et mes tourments »

 

Le garçon se remit à fredonner et Emmanuel s'avança vers lui, comme hypnotisé. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans un tableau, de n'avoir pas le droit de se trouver là, d'être en trop. La scène se déroulant devant ses yeux lui paraissait magique, la lune éclairait le visage du garçon de sa clarté blanche et cela faisait ressortir la mélancolie qui se dégageait de Damien. Emmanuel admirait le contraste entre la blancheur de son visage sous les rayons de la lune et de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux.

 

« Dans mon château de brume  
Juste en-dessous la lune  
Je suis princesse parfois  
Mais dis-moi princesse de quoi  
Si mon roi est parti toujours  
Pour d’autres cœurs, pour d’autres amours  
Moi j’aime à retourner là-bas  
Juste à penser à toi et moi. »

 

Emmanuel le regarda avec tristesse, une boule commençant à se former dans sa gorge. Ce garçon avait vraiment l'air désespéré et ses parents ne comprenaient rien. Tout à coup, il marcha sur une brindille égarée sur le sol de la terrasse et le garçon se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris. Il se leva brusquement, la guitare à la main, et le dévisagea.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Emmanuel en déglutissant. J'ai entendu de la musique alors je me suis approché. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air méfiant avant de soupirer.

« c'est pas grave. »

Il le regarda un moment avant de reprendre :

« c'est toi le prince qui va épouser ma sœur ?

\- Euh oui, apparemment, répondit Emmanuel timidement.

\- Apparemment ? Tu as l'air pressé dis donc ! » rigola Damien.

Emmanuel se mit à rougir furieusement. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau que ce rire là. Surtout venant d'une personne qui n'avait pas l'air de rire beaucoup.

« C'est- c'est pas ça ! essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, sentant ses joues devenir rouge de honte.

\- Ça va, t'en fais pas ! Je vais pas aller le répéter à papa et maman. Je m'appelle pas Sophie... »

\- Emmanuel reprit son calme et le regarda, étonné, et vit qu'il s'était assombrit tout à coup.

« Non, qu’est-ce que je raconte moi... ma sœur est vraiment quelqu’un de bien tu sais. J’espère que t’arrivera à la rendre heureuse. » il prononça ces paroles et en passant à côté de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère. Emmanuel releva la tête et ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec ceux de Damien. Il eut l'impression qu'il était en train de lire dans son âme. Brusquement, Damien détourna le regard et s'éloigna pour rentrer dans le château.

 

Emmanuel resta un moment interdit, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de décider de redescendre rejoindre son père, Sophie et ses parents dans le salon. En passant à côté de a chambre de Damien, il osa jeter un œil par la porte entrebâillée et le vit, sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre et les jambes en l'air, en train de lire un roman. Il ne put voir le titre mais se demanda comment il pouvait se concentrer sur un livre aussi gros. En bas, les parents étaient toujours en train de discuter et de se trouver des points communs et Sophie lui sourit timidement. Il lui répondit de même.

 

Emmanuel, allongé dans son lit, se remémorait la soirée. C'est à peine s'il avait parlé à sa future femme. Elle lui semblait gentille mais un peu effacée. Ils n'avaient même pas pu apprendre à se connaître mais Emmanuel se dit que c'était aussi de sa faute car il était extrêmement timide. Sur le chemin du retour, son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient organisés une sortie au lac pour la semaine prochaine et qu'il espérait qu'il serait plus bavard avec sa promise et ses parents. Il n'avait pas parlé de Damien. Pourtant c'est le garçon qui lui avait fait le plus d'effet ce soir là. Il restait un mystère pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait son visage doucement éclairé par la lune, ses longs cils refermés sur ses yeux et ses lèvres qui fredonnaient cette si belle chanson. Il s'endormit avec cette image en tête.

 

Une semaine plus tard, Emmanuel et son père se présentèrent au château. Les parents se saluèrent avec entrain et Emmanuel embrassa la main de Sophie. Le père prit sa grosse voix et appela Damien de là où il était et Emmanuel sursauta à son nom. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Il comprit vite, grâce à l'explication de la mère, qu'ils lui avaient ordonné de les accompagner afin de sortir prendre l'air. Ce garçon était tout le temps enfermé et cela ne pouvait être bon pour sa santé, bougonna le père. Damien les rejoint dans le hall et hocha la tête en direction de Emmanuel pour le saluer. Son père s'énerva et lui ordonna de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect et de saluer comme il le fallait leurs invités. Emmanuel vit que Damien se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel et il sourit en le voyant se forcer à serrer la main de son père. Il effaça vite son sourire quand Damien s'avança vers lui et lui présenta sa main, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il hésita un instant avant de la lui serrer et il ne put s'empêcher d’être étonné devant la douceur de sa peau. Ce geste lui parut durer bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû mais bientôt le père annonça qu'il fallait se mettre en marche si on voulait arriver avant midi.

 

Une fois arrivés au lac, ils allèrent tous se baigner avant de manger. Mais quand ils ressortirent de l'eau, Emmanuel se rendit compte que Damien avait disparut.

« Vraiment! ce fils ! Quel mal-élevé ! C'est à se demander de qui il tient, s'écria-t-il en regardant sa femme. Ni vous ni moi ne sommes comme ça à la fin !

\- Georges, calmez-vous. Vous savez bien qu'il n'aime pas nager, répondit-elle désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Regardez Sophie, elle n'est pas venue nager et pourtant nous attend sagement ! Continua-t-il en colère. Où est parti ton frère Sophie ?

\- Dans la forêt, père. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul.

\- Comme s'il ne l'était pas assez ! Ah, quelle erreur j'ai fait le jour où j'ai refusé de le mettre en internat. Il aurait été obligé de s'adapter là-bas.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas pris son déjeuner. » soupira la mère.

 

Emmanuel jeta un coup d'œil à Sophie qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise par toute cette histoire.

« Laissez-moi lui apporter s'il-vous-plaît, dit-il alors, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Vous êtes sûr mon garçon ? Il ne faut pas que mon vaurien de fils vous gâche votre après-midi

\- Ne vous en faites pas, sourit-il au père et sentant les yeux de son père et de Sophie sur son dos.

\- Tenez mon fils, merci à vous, dit la mère en lui tendant une petite boîte. Son déjeuner est dedans. »

Emmanuel se tourna alors vers Sophie :

\- Sophie, par où est parti votre frère ? Histoire que je le trouve plus rapidement.

\- Par là. » dit-elle en pointant une direction de son doigt.

 

Emmanuel la remercia et se mit à marcher sur le petit chemin qui menait à la forêt. Au bout de dix minutes il entendit un bruit de guitare et sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Damien. Il s'approcha doucement pour entendre ce qu'il était en train de jouer cette fois car il sentait que dès le moment où Damien l'aurait entendu, il arrêterait de jouer. Il resta debout derrière un buisson et réussit à l'apercevoir à travers les feuilles. Il était assis sur une grosse pierre et avait les yeux fermés en concentration.

 

« L’histoire se passe sous le soleil  
Depuis longtemps privé de ciel  
Le héros s’appelle Roméo  
Et il y est beau sur son vélo... »

 

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose.

 

« Juliette est une jolie fille  
Mais elle vit loin des bidonvilles  
Et demain elle sera mariée  
Avec le prince d'à coté  
Alors elle pleure dans son jardin... »

 

Il sourit. Cette histoire ressemblait un peu à la sienne. Mais il se rappelait maintenant de cette histoire, celle de deux amants que tout oppose et qui s'aiment malgré tout. Une histoire de... un écrivain anglais, il croyait se rappeler.

 

« Si je t'ai raconté cette histoire  
c'est pour que tu n'ai plus peur du noir  
Si toi aussi tu rêves de t’enfuir  
Pour toi j’apprendrai même à lire  
Alors dans un monde plus beau  
Avec des fleurs et des oiseaux...  
A cheval sur une comète,  
on s'en ira toujours plus haut.  
Juliette, tu seras,  
Je serais, Roméo. »

 

Emmanuel arrêta de sourire en écoutant les dernières paroles de la chanson. Elles étaient tristes. Il vit Damien poser sa guitare à côté de lui et se pencher pour caresser un écureuil qui était devant lui et le regardait. Soudain, il marcha sur un bout de bois mort et il ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'apprendrait à être discret ? L'écureuil s'enfuit vite et il sortit de sa cachette.

« Désolé, c'est encore moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? lui demanda simplement Damien.

\- Ton père était fâché de voir que tu avais disparu quand on est sortis de l'eau et ta mère m'a demandé de t'amener ton repas. »

Damien soupira :

« Ils peuvent pas me laisser tranquilles... »

Puis il se mit à rire, doucement :

« Si ça continue, tu vas finir par passer plus de temps avec moi qu'avec ma sœur.

\- Tu sais, ils s'inquiètent juste pour toi, répondit calmement Emmanuel.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua Damien en s'assombrissant. Alors dans ce cas, ils n'auraient pas dû me forcer à venir ici. Ils savent que j'ai une peur atroce de l'eau et que je ne sais pas nager. A quoi ça servait tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas simplement comprendre que je suis différent.

\- Je ne sais pas... » répondit tristement Emmanuel en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la pierre.

Il sentit Damien se pousser à côté de lui.

« Ils ont peut-être peur que tu ne deviennes jamais seigneur à la place de ton père.

\- Et ils ont raison, j'en ai aucune envie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? balbutia Emmanuel.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que prendre une femme, s'occuper d'un château et régner sur d'autres gens, très peu pour moi merci. Peut-être que toi ça t'intéresse et tant mieux mais moi non. »

 

Emmanuel l'observa en silence. Il n'avait pas tord et il le savait bien au plus profond de lui-même. Mais il respectait la décision de son père, les traditions familiales. Est-ce-qu'il avait tord ?

 

« Tu vas épouser ma sœur mais tu ne sais même pas qui elle est. Je n'ai pas envie de me marier sans connaître l'autre personne, sans en être amoureux. Je veux pouvoir avoir le droit de choisir la personne qui me correspond. Celle qui me fait ressentir l'étincelle, tu vois ? »

 

Emmanuel se leva alors, se sentant directement attaqué. Il se sentait maintenant en colère contre l'autre garçon.

 

« Vraiment ? Tu me méprises parce que je fais ce qui est juste et que je ne suis pas égoïste comme toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, soupira l'autre garçon.

\- C'est tout à fait ce que tu as sous-entendu. Alors au revoir et bon appétit. »

 

Et sur ces paroles, il fit volte face et s'éloigna pour rejoindre les adultes et Sophie. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à parler avec elle et en apprendre plus sur son sujet. A un moment il vit son père lui adresser un clin d’œil malicieux pour le féliciter et l'encourager dans cette voie. En fin d'après-midi, lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Damien réapparut au bout du sentier l'air renfrogné. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru et d'être essoufflé mais Emmanuel se reconcentra vite sur Sophie et décida de l'ignorer. Ils partirent peu après. Emmanuel avait vu du coin de l’œil Damien se faire engueuler par son père mais il vit qu'il avait toujours le même air impassible sur le visage.

 

Le lendemain matin, son père lui annonça que la date du mariage avait été arrêtée pour la semaine prochaine et Emmanuel avait seulement hoché la tête d'un air résigné. Il avait essayé, vraiment. Sophie était gentille mais ce n'était pas la fille qu'il lui fallait. Il ne ressentait pas _d'étincelle_ comme disait Damien. Il n'avait pas chaud à l'intérieur quand il lui parlait ou la regardait. Il n'avait pas les yeux qui brillaient dès qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce ou que quelqu'un prononçait son nom. Il ne voyait pas son visage dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce n'était pas la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir avant de s'endormir ou la première à son réveil. Tant pis, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Il n'était pas le seul à se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

 

Le jour du mariage, ils avaient rendez-vous chez les S. Il frappa à la porte et fut introduit dans le château où des quantités de personnes étaient déjà réunies. Au premier coup d’œil il aperçut Damien, appuyé contre l'escalier un verre à la main. Il voyait à sa position qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à remonter cet escalier si la fête devenait _trop_ pour lui. Soudain, une main le tira de sa rêverie et le père de sa future épouse l'engagea vite dans une discussion stérile à propos de l'organisation. Il lui répondit qu'il lui faisait confiance en tout. Il se retourna et chercha Damien des yeux mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il soupira et alla se chercher à boire. Il voulait pourtant s'excuser auprès de lui.

 

Il salua les personnes qui venaient lui parler et se présenta agréablement car il savait qu'il serait amené à les revoir. Il aperçut Sophie à l'autre bout de la pièce et la salua de loin. Il s'insulta dans sa tête mais se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour être prêt à lui parler et à se marier avec elle. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entendit des éclats de voix :

« Lâche-moi je te dis. On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. Et ça ne sert à rien de me dire tout ça ! Je le sais très bien ! »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain devant lui et Damien lui rentra dedans. Il releva un visage surpris, couvert de larmes et s'enfuit en courant. Emmanuel, fâché de l'avoir vu dans cet état, entra dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui avait causé sa détresse. Il y vit seulement un garçon de leur âge et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait pleurer ?

\- Qui, Damien ? Oh non, il est juste trop sensible.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Emmanuel sceptique. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai seulement demandé s'il allait mieux depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il était persuadé que l'on était fait pour être ensemble et pendant quelques temps je lui ai laissé croire que c'était vrai. Mais vite, je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas normal, que c'était une maladie de me considérer comme ça.

\- Tu lui as dit ça ? demanda Emmanuel interloqué.

\- Ben oui, tu crois pas que c'est une chose normale, non ? »

 

Emmanuel ne lui répondit même pas et se précipita vers l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse où il avait vu Damien jouer de la musique la première fois. Celui-ci était agenouillé par terre et pleurait dans ses bras croisés appuyés sur le petit muret. Emmanuel s'avança doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer :

« Damien... ? »

Damien releva la tête et se retourna vers lui. Il le dévisagea un instant puis se frotta les yeux pour sécher ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

\- Parle moi, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

\- Tu devrais être avec ma sœur plutôt. Elle ne pose pas de problèmes, elle.

\- C'est qui cet idiot ?

\- Antoine ? Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

\- Il t'as fait du mal, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé avec lui ? »

 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Emmanuel s'avançait et bientôt il fut à deux pas de Damien. Celui-ci se remit soudain à pleurer et Emmanuel le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit Damien frissonner dans ses bras et il fit des gestes circulaires sur son dos pour le calmer.

 

« Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait. Pendant des mois, il s'est servi de moi puis lorsque ces potes ont été au courant, je ne sais pas comment, il a fait comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous était une comédie. Il m'a insulté pendant des semaines, devant ses potes, il m'a harcelé, m'expliquant que je n'étais pas normal, que quelque chose clochait en moi. Il m'a dit que je le dégoûtais. Un jour, il m'a même battu près du lac avec ses potes, ils ont failli me noyer. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne veux plus sortir de chez moi. Je ne veux plus le revoir, jamais.

\- Mais, alors, comment ça se fait qu'il soit là aujourd'hui ?

\- Mes parents ont invité tout le village, ils ne sont pas au courant. J'avais oublié qu'il serait là, avec ses potes, dans ma maison.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'as dit dans la cuisine ?

\- Il m'a dit... il s'est d'abord excusé. Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait mal pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Puis il s'est rapproché de moi et il a tenté de m'embrasser mais je ne voulais pas alors il s'est énervé. Il m'a répété qu'il essayait juste de se montrer gentil envers un fou comme moi. Qu'il savait que j'irai en enfer et que quelque chose clochait en moi.

\- Quel connard, marmonna Emmanuel.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il a raison ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Personne n'a le droit de te dire ça, tu m'entends ? C'est lui le malade. J'en reviens pas ! »

 

Emmanuel se rua à l'intérieur du château afin de descendre l'escalier et de retrouver cet Antoine. En bas, il tomba nez à nez avec le père de Damien qui lui dit qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'église. Emmanuel le regarda longuement.

« Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de votre fille, mon seigneur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous le répète encore une fois : je ne suis pas amoureux de votre fille. Je ne veux donc pas l'épouser, je suis désolé. »

Le vieil homme le regardait maintenant, abasourdi et les gens se rapprochaient d'eux.

« Je suis persuadé que votre fille vaut bien mieux que moi de toutes façons.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je ne l'épouserai pas. Ah et aussi que vous avez un fils qui souffre et qui mériterait un peu plus d'attention.

\- Que vient faire mon fils là-dedans ?

\- Bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! »

Emmanuel sentit son père attraper son bras et le tirer dehors.

« Tu es fou ?!

\- Peut-être bien !

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t’arrive ?!

\- J'en ai marre de faire tout ce qu'on me dit sans avoir mon mot à dire, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! »

 

Il entendit un cri et en relevant la tête, il vit Antoine penché sur Damien sur la muraille. Il essayait de l'embrasser de force et il sentit l'étreinte de son père se desserrer autour de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe là-haut ?!

\- Damien ! »

Emmanuel se rua à l'intérieur et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva au moment où Antoine réussit enfin à embrasser Damien, après l'avoir jeté contre le mur et quand il se recula, Damien s'écroula par terre. Emmanuel se lança sur Antoine et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage. Celui-ci tomba par terre et Emmanuel continua de le taper, en lui assénant des coup de pieds. Quand il fut sûr qu’Antoine ne serait plus un danger il s'approcha de Damien et le secoua pour le réveiller. Il s'aperçut en le relevant contre lui que l'arrière de sa tête était ensanglantée dû au coup contre le mur. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait pour le prendre dans ses bras et descendit comme ça. Les gens criaient d’effroi en voyant l'état de Damien et le croyant mort. Emmanuel regarda froidement les parents de Damien :

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne se préoccupe pas de l'état de son fils et qu'on ne cherche pas à le comprendre. Celui qui lui a fait ça est encore en haut, sur la terrasse. »

Sophie courut dans sa direction et s'arrêta en voyant l'état de son frère. Elle chancela un moment et son père la rattrapa.

« Désolé Sophie, nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. J'espère que tu le comprendras un jour et trouvera un mari aimant. »

Emmanuel se retourna, laissant les invités, dont son père, sous le choc. Il monta sur son cheval blanc en faisant attention de positionner Damien afin qu'il ne tombe pas et partit au galop en direction du lac.

 

Là-bas, Emmanuel allongea Damien sur l'herbe et enleva son haut. Il s'agenouilla près de l'eau pour mouiller son tee-shirt et en faire un torchon. Il avait lu quelque part que les blessures à la tête étaient souvent superficielles malgré le fait qu'elles saignaient beaucoup. Il l'appliqua contre la tête de Damien et essaya d'éponger le sang. Puis il resta agenouillé, regardant l'eau du lac, la tête de Damien reposant sur ses cuisses.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Damien ouvrit les yeux et Emmanuel lui sourit.

« Comment va le prince au bois dormant ? »

Damien grimaça de douleur en essayant de se relever.

« Doucement, doucement, tu as arrêté de saigner mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est saufs pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, demanda Damien en se passant une main sur le front.

\- Antoine t'as jeté sur un mur puis t'as embrassé de force.

\- Oui, ça je m'en souviens, grimaça encore Damien.

\- Je l'ai envoyé au tapis, j'ai dis à tes parents que je ne voulais pas épouser Sophie et je me suis enfuie avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi que je vois quand je ferme les yeux, répondit Emmanuel de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que aimer quelqu'un c'était _ressentir l'étincelle_ , non ? Et bien, aimer quelqu'un, d'après moi, c'est aussi avoir chaud à l'intérieur quand on lui parle ou on le regarde, c'est avoir les yeux qui brillent dès qu'il rentre dans une pièce ou que quelqu'un prononce son nom. C'est voir son visage dès qu'on ferme les yeux. C'est se dire que c'est la dernière personne qu'on a envie de voir avant de s'endormir et la première à son réveil. C'est ce que moi je ressens pour toi. »

 

Damien le regardait à présent, et Emmanuel vit qu'il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 

« Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... pour de vrai ? Damien demanda, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés.

\- Pas comme Antoine, je te promets. Je t'aimes pour de vrai. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

Damien le regardait maintenant avec un sourire timide sur le visage et Emmanuel se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils allaient y arriver, ils allaient être heureux.

 


End file.
